<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heroes and Demons by LufwoodEmilius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584954">Heroes and Demons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LufwoodEmilius/pseuds/LufwoodEmilius'>LufwoodEmilius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream AU, Fantasy, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:06:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LufwoodEmilius/pseuds/LufwoodEmilius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil Josten is a well known hero who has been called to the village of Palmetto to lift a curse. A curse that was put onto the Foxes by the evil Wizard Moriyama. The Foxes want the curse to be lifted. Except for one, Andrew Minyard. Neil must face Andrew in order to save the Foxes. Will he be able to do it? </p><p>This is my first All for the Game Fic. Based on a piece of art that I thought was very inspiring.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heroes and Demons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The city of Palmetto. It was a peaceful village. Warm morning light spilled over the town, autumn leaves gently falling onto the path. In the distance, Neil could see Town Square. A small market was just starting to open. And villagers were just stepping out from their thatched-roofed homes. Smoke from the bakeries and taverns gently swirled into the air. A large castle sat quietly across town, a flag gently waving in the breeze. If it weren’t for the stories, Neil wouldn’t expect this town to be under a curse. </p><p>     Someone named Duke Wymack, to help the village break their curse, had called Neil a few months ago. At first, Neil wasn’t sure if he wanted to take the job. He already had a lot on his mind. But Wymack had insisted for months. So finally, Neil caved and journeyed away from the safety of his home to Palmetto. </p><p>     After his momentary hesitation, he gave a sigh. Neil wasn’t going to get anywhere just standing at the towns edges. Before leaving, he patted his satchel and sword, smoothed down his cape and left. He walked in silence towards Palmetto, listening to the leaves crunch under his boots. As he approached the village gates, he looked up. Apart from the town name, at the top, was a small engraving of a fox. That’s right, the village was known to protect foxes from hunters. </p><p>     Finally, he entered. Now, if Neil had understood, he had to meet Wymack at a small tavern just off the town square called The Fox and Fiddle. Seeing that he had no idea where that was, it was probably best to talk with one of the villagers. He looked casually over his shoulder, seeing an elderly woman sweeping her front step. He walked over and cleared his throat. </p><p>     “Ma’am, I was wondering if I could bother you and ask for directions,” he said. </p><p>     The woman looked up from her work, surprised to see such a well-dressed man, entering the town. “Of course, M’lord. What can I help you with?” She asked. </p><p>     “I was wondering how I can get to The Fox and Fiddle, from here?” He replied. </p><p>     “Well sir, you go straight down this road, that’ll take you to town square you see, and from there you cross the square and then turn left. It’s hidden in one of the side roads there,” the woman explained. </p><p>     “Thank you, I appreciate it.” Neil bowed and walked away. </p><p>     The walk to Town Square didn’t take him that long. By the time he got into the square, the market was already bustling with activity. He could hear sellers advertising their goods, villagers haggling for better prices. Various smells wafted through the air; a mix of spicy, sweet and savoury filled his nose. His stomach growled. When was the last time he had eaten? Briefly, he stopped at one of the food stalls and purchased a pastry and a small cup of, what looked like, coffee. He ate it in four bites. He nursed his coffee as he crossed the square and turned left. </p><p>     Now, the woman he spoke too said that the tavern was hidden along one of the side roads. So, Neil had to watch carefully. After a few moments of looking, finally, he found the tavern. The woman was right. It was hidden. He had almost missed it. He turned sharply onto the road and walked briskly, narrowly missing a patron. He caught the door just as the man was exiting and slipped inside. </p><p>     The tavern was a two-floor establishment. The first floor was one large, dimly lit, room. Tables and chairs littered the room, most of which were empty, save a few patrons eating breakfast. The floor was covered in a thick layer of hay. No doubt, it made it easier when it came to cleaning up messes. No doubt, the second floor was where patrons slept and where ladies of the night took their gentlemen. </p><p>     Neil was hesitant to go any further. Wymack had not explained what he looked like. So, Neil was unsure of who to look for. Before he could move, a sudden hand was placed on his shoulder. Reacting, Neil slipped his hand into his cape and brought out a hidden dagger. In one movement, he grabbed the person’s hand and turned, raising the dagger to the person’s throat. The person in front of him was a man. A little bit older than him, but not much. He had black hair and a small marking, which Neil assumed to be a birthmark, of a 2 on his cheek. The two men stared at each other. </p><p>     “Are you Neil?” The man asked. </p><p>     “It depends on who’s asking,” Neil replied, his grip tightening. </p><p>     “My name is Kevin, I work for Duke Wymack. If you would follow me, we have some business to discuss in the back,” Kevin explained. </p><p>     “And how do I know you are working for Wymack? How can I trust you?” Neil asked, his eyes narrowing. </p><p>     “You don’t,” Kevin said calmly. “All you can do is follow me and hope for the best.” </p><p>     Neil wasn’t sure if he wanted to trust this Kevin. Wymack did not make it clear that Neil was going to meet up with anyone else. The two were silent for several minutes. Hesitantly, Neil dropped the dagger and freed Kevin’s hand. He took a slight step back and motioned for Kevin to lead the way. He watched as Kevin walked past him. The two walked across the tavern room, towards the back. </p><p>     “His lordship wanted to get a private room so that prying ears could not listen,” Kevin explained. </p><p>     Neil didn’t respond. Instead, he silently watched Kevin as they walked through the back halls. Eventually, they made their way to a small door. Kevin knocked; the door opened ajar, a pair of hazel eyes peered out. Kevin crossed his arms. </p><p>     “It’s just me. I’ve brought Neil,” Kevin said. <br/>     The door closed again, the sound of a chain sliding across could be heard on the other side. Finally, the door opened entirely. Before stepping in, Kevin turned to face Neil. His face stoic and expressionless. </p><p>     “Before we enter, you have to promise me one thing,” Kevin said. </p><p>     “Certainly,” Neil replied. </p><p>     “As you know, the town has been inflicted with a curse. As a result, those in noble families have been…” Kevin paused, his face deep in thought. It was clear that he was trying to find the appropriate words. “…Changed.” </p><p>     “Changed, how?” Neil asked. </p><p>     “You’ll see soon enough. What I want from you is to…treat them as you would treat anyone else. And not to spread any more rumours around the town. Can you promise me that?” Kevin said. </p><p>     “How people look is not important for me. All I care about is helping them in whatever way I can and then leave,” Neil explained. </p><p>     Kevin nodded silently before turning back and entering. Neil followed close behind. The door was closed once Neil passed, making him stiffen. The room was dark. Almost no light, except for a few candles across the room and a stained glass window. As his eyes adjusted to the darkened room, Neil swore he saw movement. As the shadows no longer became shadows, he saw something else. </p><p>     There were eight bodies, not including Kevin. Seven of those bodies had weird abnormalities. Leathery, black wings grew from their backs, large horns sprouted from their foreheads, tiny fangs protruded from their mouths, claw-like nails appeared on each of their fingers. Neil took a deep breath to calm his nerves. </p><p>     A man got to his feet. Neil glanced over. He could tell that the man was tired by his eyes. Slowly, the man approached, his hand outstretched. </p><p>     “Thank you for coming on such short notice Lord Neil. I’m David Wymack,” he explained. </p><p>     Hesitantly, Neil took Wymack’s hand and shook it. “I…” He paused, trying to find the appropriate words. “I’m glad that I will be able to help.” </p><p>     Neil’s eyes shifted from Wymack to the others in the room. The tension in the room was thick. </p><p>     “Look, we all know what he’s thinking. So, just say it!” A man snapped from the corner of the room. </p><p>     “Shut it Seth!” A woman, who was sitting casually on the edge of the table, snapped back. “Ignore him. He’s been rather touchy since the change.” She pushed herself away from the table and walked over to Neil. “I’m Danielle, but everyone just calls me Dan.”</p><p>     She offered Neil her hand and a casual smile. Neil looked down at her clawed hand momentarily before taking it. </p><p>     “It’s very nice to meet you.” Neil bowed his head. </p><p>     “Now that my introduction is over, I’ll introduce you to the rest of us. The surly one you met earlier is Seth,” Dan explained, pointing back to Seth. “Beside him is Allison.” She pointed to a petite blonde, who clung to Seth. “Sitting at the table with Wymack is Renee and Matt.” Renee was just as tall as Dan with platinum hair with fire-red tips. Meanwhile, Matt, though sitting down, towered over Renee with cropped brunet hair. “Next is Nicky.” Dan pointed to a dark skinned boy, who, despite all this, had a wide smile on his face. “And last, but certainly not least, is Aaron.” She pointed to a blonde man, who sat quietly in the corner, his back turned. “And you’ve already met Wymack and Kevin.” </p><p>     Neil nodded. “I thank you for the introductions Dan. Now, I think it is time for me to ask the question that Seth so kindly wanted me to ask.” </p><p>     He crossed the room and took a seat. “What happened here that made you all…” Neil paused. “Change.” </p><p>     There was a long pause. The others eyed each other before looking to Wymack for guidance. He gave a sad sigh before returning to the table. Matt got up from his seat and offered it to Wymack, who took it. </p><p>     “Before I tell you about what happened, you must understand the history of the town,” Wymack began. “This land used to belong to my father, the previous Duke. He was known as a tyrant around these parts. When he passed away thirty years ago I inherited it. I knew his reputation and understood that I had a lot of work to do to clear my family’s name.” </p><p>     There was another long pause. Wymack sat back in his seat and gave a sigh. “Once I had settled my father’s affairs, I decided to turn this town around. A few years back, I decided to take in wayward travelers, ones with no roots, and give them a home and a purpose. I decided to help them get an education, jobs and even help them get a roof over their head. The first of them were Seth, Nicky, Dani, Matt and Renee.” He motioned to the people sitting. </p><p>     “About two years ago, we got Kevin, Aaron and…” Wymack stopped. His face grew stoic. </p><p>     “And?” Neil insisted. </p><p>     “Andrew, Aaron’s twin,” Wymack finished. </p><p>     Neil glanced at Aaron, who seemed to grow sad at the mention of the name. So, Aaron had a twin. That was an interesting turn of events. But, how did this all fit? He figured that Wymack still had more to tell.</p><p>     “Go on,” Neil insisted. He sat back and placed an arm casually over the chair. </p><p>     “Well, our trouble started about a year ago. You see, unlike the others Kevin isn’t necessarily ours. When he came to us, he had been a Ward to our neighbouring house, the Moriyama family.” </p><p>     The Moriyama’s. Of course, Neil had heard of them before. They were a powerful family full of Magicians and only trained the best when it came to magic. They were certainly not a family you wanted to piss off. </p><p>     “Kevin was one of their top Magicians. In fact, the King often asked for Kevin’s services. However, Tetsuji’s nephew, Riko, grew jealous of Kevin’s ability and ended up removing Kevin’s magic and smashing his hands,” Wymack explained. “That’s when Kevin decided to leave. So, he spent months recovering from his injuries and then, left.” </p><p>    “Kevin spent a year in hiding before the Moriyama’s found him last year. Tetsuji brought Riko and his other best Magicians came. Despite Kevin’s inability to learn magic, they wanted him back. He was still seen as their property. Andrew put up a fight and told Tetsuji to go ‘fuck off,’ and told them that he would rather die then see Kevin return to the Moriyama’s.” Wymack gave another sigh. </p><p>     “Tetsuji did one worse. They decided to curse us, but left myself and Kevin unharmed. Andrew, didn’t take it too well and locked himself inside his room.” </p><p>     “I see. And how can I help?” Neil asked. </p><p>     “I’ve been studying you Neil. I know that at a young age you started learning magic and have been in and out of different magic schools for years. I believe that you will be able to use your magic to break this curse,” Wymack replied. </p><p>     “My magic is nothing compared to the magic of the Moriyama family. If this curse was brought on by them then there is very little that I can do,” Neil explained. </p><p>     There was a rough laugh. “I knew that he was a fucking wuss,” Seth said gruffly. </p><p>     Neil glanced at Seth. Someone had a big mouth. Neil got angrily to his feet and placed a hand on the table. </p><p>     “What did you say?” He snapped. </p><p>     Seth jumped from his seat, swatting Allison’s hand away from his arm. “You heard me. I said you were a wuss!” Seth said again. <br/>     From the corner, Renee took a step forward and raised her hands. “Gentlemen, put your egos away and take a seat. We don’t need this right now.” </p><p>     Neil took a deep breath in and turned away. Renee turned to Seth and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, whispering something in his ear. Seth took a deep breath and returned to his seat. Renee then turned to Neil and approached him. </p><p>     “Neil, I know we’re asking a lot from you, but could you please try?” Renee asked. </p><p>     There was something about Renee. A certain amount of innocence and, at the same time, a certain amount of wisdom. Neil turned to her, their eyes meeting. After a few minutes, he gave a sigh and a nod. </p><p>     “Fine, I’ll do it,” he said. </p><p>     Renee gave him a smile and embraced him in a gentle hug. “Thank you Neil.” </p><p>     “This is cause for celebration. I’ll get us all a round of drinks,” Wymack said, as he got to his feet. </p><p>     A cheer went around the room. </p><p>~~</p><p>          Neil spent the rest of the day preparing for his meet-up with Andrew. He was told that Andrew almost, always, took the direct approach when he was confronted and was known for killing people when angered. There were even rumours that he had killed his own mother. Neil didn’t press for details.</p><p>     When he was finished memorizing his spells and sharpening his sword, it was well past midnight. It was only then that Neil finally decided to get some rest. Neil pulled off his cape and pants. He then kicked off his boots. He always kept his shirt on. Too embarrassed to show anything above hip level. Like always, he kept a small dagger under his pillow, his hand resting on the hilt. </p><p>     His sleep was disrupted several hours later when a hand shook him awake. Neil jumped, his hand squeezing on the hilt of the dagger. His heart raced in his chest. It took him several minutes to remind himself how to breathe and remind himself where he was. Slowly, he turned his head to find Nicky standing above him. He gave Neil a wide smile. </p><p>     “Wymack wanted me to wake you up so you didn’t miss breakfast,” he said. </p><p>     “Thank you, I’ll be out in a few minutes,” Neil replied. </p><p>     Nicky nodded, still smiling at Neil. He turned and walked across the room. Before closing the door, Nicky looked one more time at Neil and gave him a wink. When Neil was alone, he slipped out of bed and decided to dress. </p><p>    He pulled off his shirt from the day before to reveal his torso. Pale scars littered his chest and stomach. Before anyone else could barge into the room, he pulled on a clean shirt and put on a new pair of pants. Next, he pulled on his socks and boots. He carried the rest of his belongings next door, where he saw the others already sitting and eating. </p><p>     From the table, Nicky looked up and motioned for Neil to join them. Silently, Neil took a seat in the only empty seat beside Seth and Nicky. A female server approached and blushed. </p><p>     “What will you have my lord?” She asked, as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. </p><p>     Neil didn’t even make eye contact with the girl. “Coffee, black,” he said. “And I’ll have whatever the others are having to eat.” </p><p>     Her smile disappeared. “Right away my lord,” she replied, curtseying.</p><p>     Matt leaned in, placing an elbow on the table. “Neil, that girl fancied you,” he whispered. “Why didn’t you respond to her advancements? You’re not a whoopsie are you?” </p><p>     “I don’t run either way,” Neil replied. </p><p>     “So, we don’t know much about you Neil. Care to share with us?” Dan asked, between sips of coffee. </p><p>     Neil didn’t like talking about himself. There wasn’t much to say. Neil was the son of Sir Nathan Wesninski and Lady Mary Hatford. His father previously worked for the Moriyama family as a knight. His father was known as the Bloody Knight because of the way he handled the family’s enemies. It certainly paid well. Because of that, Neil had access to the school when he was a boy. Though, was separated from students like Riko and Kevin. A few years into working for Tetsuji, his father decided to do some underground work for other families in the area, which mostly consisted of handing information over about the Moriyama family. When Neil was six, his father was found out. Tetsuji wanted his father to kill Neil and his mother for his father’s treachery. And his father was about to go through with it too. His mother managed to escape with him before that could happen. That was the reason why Neil was constantly moving towns and schools. </p><p>     “Well?” Allison asked, breaking Neil away from his thoughts. </p><p>     “Hmmm?” Neil asked. “Oh yes…” He gave a pause. “There’s not much to say. My father, a simple Merchant, died when I was still a kid. And, in order to make a living, my mother had to travel from town to town, offering her services as a seamstress. But, she died about two years ago and I’ve been on my own ever since.” </p><p>     “Well, that's boring,” Nicky said. “I was hoping that you would be a strapping knight or something.” </p><p>     “I’m sorry?” Neil gave Nicky a puzzled look. </p><p>     Before anyone else could push for questions, the serving girl returned and placed a plate and cup in front of him. She glanced at Neil one more time before curtseying and leaving. Neil didn’t want to answer any more questions so, instead, tucked into his meal. When he finished, he placed a few coins onto the table to help pay for his portion and got to his feet. </p><p>     “Well, I should probably get started on breaking this curse of yours,” he said. </p><p>     Wymack nodded and got to his feet as well. “I’ll come with you. The rest of you, stay in the tavern,” Wymack instructed. “Last thing we need is a commotion.” </p><p>     “Don’t worry, we’ll keep Nicky inside,” Matt replied. </p><p>     A laugh went around the room. Nicky stared in shock. </p><p>     “Hey!” He cried. </p><p>     Kevin stood and looked at Wymack. “You’re not going alone.</p><p>     Neil preferred to work alone. But from the way Kevin and Wymack looked, there was no stopping them. He sighed and walked back through the tavern and back into the city. Once again, it was full of people doing business in the market. Wymack slipped to the front and began leading them through the town square. People turned and bowed slightly as he passed. Wymack giving them a warm smile. </p><p>     They walked through the streets in silence. Neil kept his gaze at the castle, which grew bigger as they approached. The orange and white flags blew gently in the breeze. As they approached, Neil noticed that there were no guards on duty. Which he found odd. </p><p>     “Do you not have guards?” Neil asked. </p><p>     “I did,” Wymack replied. “But they left after the curse. Besides, with Andrew the way he is, no one will dare enter without permission.” </p><p>     The three men walked through the front gate with ease. The inner courtyard was a complete mess. Shattered glass lay across the ground from the stained glass windows above, the wood from barrels lay in splinters, smoke from recent fires spiralled into the air, the smell of rotting meat filled the air. Neil coughed. </p><p>     “Looks like Andrew is getting control of his temper,” Kevin commented. </p><p>     This was controlling his temper? Neil wondered what things looked like when Andrew lost control. They crossed the inner courtyard and entered the castle itself. Like the courtyard, the hallways were a mess. Tapestries lay in tatters on the ground, paintings had been slashed, and armour lay scattered on the floor. </p><p>     “I take that back,” Kevin said. </p><p>     Carefully, they made their way through the mess and headed for the great hall. Finally, after much manoeuvring, they made it to the hall. The door was left open a jar. Neil took a step forward and peered inside. Across the room, he spotted a shadowed figure sitting on a high backed chair. He guessed that was Andrew. He turned to Wymack and Kevin. </p><p>     “Stay here,” he whispered. “Do not move unless I tell you.” </p><p>     They nodded in response. Neil turned back to the door and took a deep breath. This was it. He pushed opened the door and closed it behind him. There was a momentary pause as Neil watched Andrew shuffle in his seat. Neil straightened his back and walked across the room, his eyes fixed on Andrew. As he drew closer, Neil could start to see clear features. Like Aaron, Andrew was blonde and had the most brilliant blue eyes. His skin was a pale peach. He wore a simple black tunic and black pants that blended well with his leathery black wings. Andrew wore no shoes. Only bandages. Like the others, two large horns protruded from his forehead. </p><p>     Neil stopped a foot away from Andrew. The two looked at each other in silence. </p><p>     “What do you want?” Andrew asked, after a moment of contemplation. </p><p>     “I was asked to come and break the curse,” Neil said bluntly. </p><p>     “Oh, were you now?” There was another pause. “And what if I enjoy looking like this?” Andrew asked, casually, pulling up one of his legs and hanging an arm over his knee. </p><p>     “I honestly don’t care what you look like personally. The others wish for a image change,” Neil said. “And I can’t fix the others without fixing you first. You’re the one that links everyone else.”</p><p>     “Why don’t you FUCK RIGHT OFF!” Andrew snapped. “You can fuck off too Kevin and Wymack!” </p><p>     So, Andrew knew that he hadn’t come alone. He took a cautious step back. What was Andrew going to do next? He wondered. Neil watched as Andrew slowly got to his feet. Out of instinct casted a silent spell, his hands lighting up. Andrew chuckled. </p><p>     “What are you going to do?” In an instant Andrew was in front of him. He leaned forward. “Kiss me?” He whispered in Neil’s ear. </p><p>     Neil could feel his heart flutter. Something that he hadn’t felt before. Ever since his mother’s death, he forced himself to not get close to anyone. Why would Andrew be any different? He gritted his teeth and raised his hand. The magic from his hands pushed Andrew away, allowing Neil to get away. </p><p>    He ran for the door. Behind him he could hear Andrew laugh. Without looking back, Neil threw open the door and ran out. </p><p>     “Run!” He called. </p><p>     Wymack and Kevin didn’t need to be told twice. Without hesitation, they followed after Neil, keeping close. In the distance they could hear Andrew follow. The crash of chandeliers falling could be heard behind them. They dashed through the maze of hallways for several minutes before seeing the open door in the front foyer. They all jumped and rolled down the steps. The door slammed shut behind them. </p><p>     Neil sorely rolled over onto his back and looked at Wymack. “I think you’re going to have to raise my pay,” he said. </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>     So the day hadn’t gone according to plan. No one had told Neil just how difficult Andrew was going to be, so he hadn’t been prepared at all. The usual group greeted him as he entered the back room of the tavern. They were not surprised to see the look on Neil’s face as he entered. </p><p>     “So, you’ve met Andrew,” Allison said. The first thing that she had said to him since arriving. “There’s a reason why we all call him the “Monster.” </p><p>     “He came back in one piece,” Renee said. “Usually, Andrew breaks someone’s limbs.” </p><p>     Surprisingly, nothing that the girls said made Neil feel any better. Grumpily, he threw his stuff by the wall and took a seat at the table. A few minutes later Kevin and Wymack entered carrying mugs and two small barrels of ale. They placed it on the table, and immediately, Neil poured himself a glass. The others quickly filled their own glasses and took seats around the room. </p><p>     “Bad day huh?” Nicky asked, as he walked over to Neil. “Don’t worry about it Neil. You’ll find a way to break this curse.” </p><p>     Nicky laced his hands on Neil’s shoulders. Neil felt himself immediately tense. He hated people touching him. And it took every ounce of his energy to not fully smack Nicky across the head. Instead, he gently rolled his shoulders and shifted in his seat so he leaned forward. He brought the mug to his lips and downed half his glass. </p><p>     “So, any suggestions on how to get close to Andrew?” Neil asked. </p><p>     There was an awkward pause. The others looked silently to each other before Aaron gave a sigh. He crossed his arms and looked down into his mug of ale. </p><p>     “Andrew has a lot of trust issues,” Aaron began. “When we were young our mother decided to give us up. She made plans to give us to a small orphanage. Everything was arranged. But, at the last minute, she decided to take back one of us, which was me. Andrew stayed at the orphanage.” </p><p>     Aaron paused to take a sip from his mug. He sighed again. “Growing up, Andrew often was in and out of the orphanage. He could never find a permanent home. Then, when he was around ten, a family finally made the decision to keep him. But…there were issues. The family already had a son who was employed by the local Lord as a knight. The son would often come home and…” Again, Aaron paused. He looked to Wymack for reassurance. Wymack nodded. “Abused him…Andrew ended up beating the shit out him and was arrested. He spent about, three years in prison. Our mother found out what happened to Andrew and we ended up establishing a relationship. So, when he was freed, he came to live with us. So, as you can see, Andrew has a lot of issues. Because of that, his world is very small.” </p><p>     When Aaron finished his story, Neil took a moment to think. It was clear that Andrew only trusted certain people. Kevin and Wymack were out of the question. He saw that when he went to the castle earlier that day. But maybe Aaron could be of some help. Aaron could help him get close enough to Andrew and convince him that breaking the curse would be a good thing. </p><p>     The one problem was, besides Kevin, Wymack never let any of the others out of the tavern. Especially not during the day. So, whatever Neil did, had to be done at night. When there was no chance of anyone noticing Aaron travel through the city. All he needed to do was get Aaron alone. </p><p>     As the night wore on, everyone had their share of drinks. They had gone through both barrels of ale and had gone through some bottles of hard liquor. It was only when the last of the liquor was gone that everyone decided to head to bed. This was Neil’s chance. He watched Aaron finish his drink before placing his empty cup on the table. Aaron said his goodnights and began to head towards the hall. At which point, Neil got to his feet and followed Aaron out. </p><p>     “Aaron,” he said. “Do you have a moment to speak with me in private?” He asked. </p><p>     Aaron was caught off guard by Neil’s sudden burst of friendliness. “Ummmm…sure.” </p><p>     “Great.” Neil opened the door to his room and Aaron followed close behind him. </p><p>     When Aaron was in the room, Neil closed the door and turned to face his guest. “You would do anything to help your brother, right?” Neil asked. </p><p>     “Of course, he’s my brother,” Aaron replied. </p><p>     “What if I asked you to come to the castle with me and help me convince your brother to break the curse?” Neil said. </p><p>     “I would say that you’re fucking crazy. My brother cares about me, but I don’t even think even I could convince him to change his mind,” Aaron admitted. </p><p>     “At least help me try,” Neil said. “You may be our best chance to break the curse.” </p><p>     “Come on Aaron, do it!” A muffled voice said from the other side of the door. </p><p>     Neil turned sharply and opened the door abruptly. He watched Nicky stumble and fall to the ground with a hard thud. Aaron and Neil looked down at Nicky with unimpressed faces. </p><p>     “This was supposed to be a private conversation,” Neil said, crossing his arms. </p><p>     “Oh, I know. And knowing that, I just had to listen,” Nicky said, with a smile across his face. </p><p>     Nicky got to his feet and dusted himself off. Before, he could speak anymore, Neil grabbed his arm and pulled him into the room, shutting the door. </p><p>     “You have a strong grip their Neil. I like that in a man,” Nicky said. He looked at Aaron. “Now Aaron, I think you should go to the castle and speak with your brother.” </p><p>     “And why’s that Nicky?” Aaron asked, crossing his arms. </p><p>     “Because Neil’s right. You have a better chance of convincing Andrew of breaking this curse than anyone else,” Nicky replied. </p><p>     Neil was impressed with Nicky. When he first met Nicky, Neil took him as silly and flirtatious. Now he was seeing a very serious side of Nicky that he hadn’t expected. Which was refreshing. Neil glanced at Aaron, who now had a thoughtful expression on his face. It was clear that he was considering the idea of joining Neil. After a few minutes of contemplation, Aaron looked up and nodded. </p><p>     “I’ll do it. I don’t know how successful I’ll be, but I’ll do it,” he said. </p><p>     “Excellent.” Neil smiled and patted Aaron on the shoulder. “We’ll leave right away.”</p><p>     “Count me in too,” Nicky said. “You’ll need more than one person to carry you to the castle.” </p><p>     “Excuse me?” Neil asked. </p><p>     Aaron walked over to the large window across the room. He threw it open and hopped onto the windowsill. Nicky soon joined him and gave Neil a wink. The two men grabbed Neil’s shoulders and pulled him up beside them. Neil had a bad feeling about this. Before he could say anything, however, they were already in the air. Neil stifled a cry as they soared through the air. </p><p>     Neil looked down. Below him, he saw tiny lights glow from the houses, like fireflies. As he continued to look down, he saw couples walk through the streets. The town looked so peaceful. He couldn’t help but give a small smile. </p><p>     He finally looked up and saw the castle approach fast. It hadn’t taken long to get there. Once again, the three men landed in the courtyard. It was even spookier at night. Neil took a deep breath to calm his nerves. From his bag, he pulled out a small, homemade torch and some flint. In silence he handed it to Nicky and struck the flint. In an instant, the torch lit up, giving them some light. He motioned for Nicky to start walking. </p><p>     The three men walked into the deserted halls. They spent several minutes walking in silence. They listened to the sound of their footsteps bounce of the walls. The light from the torch casting a low glow on the walls, making their shadows elongate. Cobwebs drifted past them, ticking their faces. Eventually, they turned a final corner and saw a small light glow ahead of them. No doubt that was where Andrew was. Neil placed a hand on the door, prepared to enter when Aaron stopped. He took a sharp breath in and took a step away from the door. Neil looked at him. </p><p>     “What’s wrong?” He whispered. </p><p>     “I can’t do this,” Aaron muttered. “I can’t do this to my brother.” </p><p>     “Listen Aaron, you can’t let your brother have this much power over you,” Neil said. “You, and others, have lived long enough in these forms.” He placed a hand on Aaron’s shoulder. “I’ll be with you the whole time.” He gave Aaron a smile. </p><p>     Aaron nodded in return. Neil looked back at the door and pushed it open. The three men entering the room. Again, Andrew was sitting on a high backed chair, one leg casually hanging over one of the armrests, a pipe dangling from his mouth. Andrew glanced at his three guests in silence for a few minutes. Neil, Aaron and Nicky stood across the room, their feet frozen. </p><p>     “Aaron, Nicky, what brings you here?” Andrew asked, cocking his head. </p><p>     “Andrew, we’ve come to talk,” Aaron said. </p><p>     “Talk about what?” Andrew asked. He swung his leg over the armrest until he was sitting upright. “Has everyone finally come to their senses?” </p><p>     Aaron glanced at Neil, who nodded. Aaron took a deep breath and approached Andrew. </p><p>     “We’re here to talk about us and the curse,” Aaron explained. </p><p>     Andrew’s face suddenly became hard. </p><p>     “This has gone on for long enough, Andrew,” Aaron said. By now his confidence was rising. “You may be able to live like this, but the rest of us want to live our lives. You can’t just keep us under this curse because you’ve decided that you want to live like this! Please, free us from this.” <br/>     “Is this how everyone feels?” Andrew said.</p><p>     “Yes. So please stop being so stubborn. There are other ways we can get back at the Moriyama’s,” Aaron explained. </p><p>     There was a tense silence as Andrew contemplated what Aaron said. Neil narrowed his eyes, he didn’t trust Andrew’s silence. Neil took a cautious step forward, readying a spell if needed. Slowly, Andrew got up from his seat and began to approach his three guests. He gave a smile and opened his arms. </p><p>     “You’re right Aaron, I have been stubborn. You, and the others, should be free to live your lives,” Andrew said. He reached forward as if to give his brother a hug. Instead, Andrew grasped his brother’s shoulders and kneed him in the stomach, sending Aaron flying across the room. </p><p>     Without hesitation Neil completed a simple hand motion, his hands flaring to life. Wham, Andrew was sent flying across the room. He collided with the high backed chair. Neil watched the chair shatter as body met wood, leaving Andrew partially stunned. Neil looked back at Nicky. </p><p>     “Nicky, check on Aaron and get out of here,” Neil instructed. </p><p>     Nicky didn’t need any other instructions. Without hesitation, he ran towards Aaron, placing his companions arm around his shoulders. He gave one last glance at Neil before heading out of the room. By the time Nicky and Aaron reached the door, Andrew was slowly getting to his feet. Andrew cracked his neck. Neil narrowed his eyes and prepared another spell. Andrew gave a cry and launched himself towards Neil. </p><p>     Neil swiped both hands in front of him, sending out a flare of fire. With ease, Andrew shot into the air, hovering near the ceiling. Andrew gave a laugh before diving towards Neil once again. From his belt, Neil unsheathed his sword and blocked Andrew’s claw-like hands. He was sent unceremoniously to the ground and dragged across the stone floor. </p><p>     “Thought you could use my brother to get to me, eh?” Andrew snarled. </p><p>     “What you’re making the others go through is unfair, and you know it. So, I did what I had to do to get to you,” Neil said through gritted teeth. </p><p>     “They never knew when to stay out of other people’s business,” Andrew snapped. </p><p>     Andrew gripped the sword tightly between his hands, blood dripping down his arm and onto Neil’s face. Neil watched as Andrew flapped his leathery wings, slowly bringing him off the floor and into the air. Soon, he could no longer feel the ground at all. Neil gritted his teeth as his legs dangled beneath him. He could feel his arms begin to go numb, sweat rolling down his face. Soon, he felt his fingers beginning to loosen on the hilt of his sword. Finally, Neil could no longer hold on. He felt himself let go of his sword and begin to fall. </p><p>     Again, Neil made a hand motion. A billow of air cushioned him before he completely landing on his stomach. Painfully, Neil rolled over and looked up at Andrew, who hovered about a hundred feet in the air. He watched as his sword was tossed aside. </p><p>     “Why won’t you die?” Andrew cried, as he dove for Neil again. </p><p>     Neil dodged Andrew’s attack, by rolling to his side. Andrew, crashed and slid across the floor. Across the room, he saw his sword nestled amongst some fallen debris. This was the plan. He was going to get his sword and, with enough luck, pin Andrew to the ground by one of his wings. With Andrew pinned, Neil would be able to complete the spell and free everyone from their curse. With the rest of his strength, Neil got to his feet and ran across the room. He could he hear Andrew follow close behind him. </p><p>     Behind him, he felt Andrew grasp the fringes of his cape, knocking him off balance. He felt the collar press up against his neck, temporarily cutting off his air supply. Neil’s hand went straight for the clasp and unhooked himself, allowing him to continue. He heard Andrew give a frustrated cry, and heard him toss his cape aside. It was a good thing that Neil wasn’t overly sentimental when it came to his personal belongings. Neil could hear Andrew getting closer. He kept his eyes on his sword. Andrew gave Neil one last swipe. As if in slow motion, Neil lunged forward, Andrew’s hand barely missing his neck, and reached his hand out for his sword. He felt his hand grasp the hilt. Neil landed heavily on his shoulder as he rolled forward. Using the forward momentum, Neil swung himself around to face Andrew, who was still coming at him. </p><p>     Closer and closer Andrew came and Neil firmly stood his ground. He gave a sly smile. At the last minute, Neil dodged Andrew’s attack, and watched as he slammed against the wall and fell to the ground. Without hesitation, Neil raised his sword and brought it down into Andrew’s wing. </p><p>     Andrew gave a cry of pain. Despite the pain, he slowly got to his knees and looked angrily at Neil, panting heavily. Finally, he gave a frustrated yell and squirmed, which only made his injury worse. Tears welled up in his eyes as he realized that things were finally coming to an end. Being the way he was made him feel stronger, more in-control. Now he had to return to being ordinary Andrew and face the consequences of his actions. He wasn’t sure he was ready for that. </p><p>     Neil, almost felt sorry for him. A part of him considered not turning Andrew back. But, deep down he knew that it was the right thing to do. He gave a sigh and slowly approached Andrew. He raised a single hand and placed it on Andrew’s forehead. </p><p>     “Naturam redire,” he whispered. </p><p>     A warm glow eminated from Neil’s hand and began to spread through Andrew’s body, encasing him entirely. Neil took a step back and watched as Andrew began to rise. He watched as the spell went from a warm glow, to a scorching red, as it isolated the horns, wings and claws. He heard Andrew give a painful howl as the spell began to burn. The horns gave a loud crack before turning black and distintigrating into a small pile of ash at Neil’s feet. He heard an uncomfortable squelch as wings pulled away from skin. They fell to the floor with a thud. Flames engulfed Andrew’s hands. There was a loud hiss as the claws disappeared from his fingers. The spell gave one final flash before releasing Andrew, who fell to the floor. </p><p>     Neil knelt beside Andrew. His heart gave the same flutter like it did earlier in the day. Neil felt himself being genuinely concerned about Andrew’s wellbeing as he looked at his unconscious body. Was the spell too much for him? Was he dead or just unconscious? Cautiously, Neil placed a hand on Andrew’s shoulder and barely missed the attack as Andrew’s hand shot into the air and went past his head. He fell to back. Well, he got his answer. Neil got to his feet and dusted himself off. He watched as Andrew sat up and inspected the changes. Neil could tell that Andrew was not happy. He offered Andrew his hand to help him to his feet. Andrew swiped it away and got to his feet on his own. </p><p>     With Andrew in the lead, the two men walked through the empty halls. Hopefully, this was the last time that Neil stepped foot inside this castle. Quietly, they stepped into the night air, a cool breeze greeted their face. They paused momentarily. Neil took a deep breath in. Finally, his job was done. After a few minutes Andrew took off again, not even waiting for Neil to follow. </p><p>     They walked through the silent streets together. Neil glanced at Andrew, who walked with his shoulders hunched. Should he say something? If so, what should he say? He decided that not saying anything was the best option. Instead, he enjoyed the privacy the evening gave him. </p><p>     Eventually, they made their way to the tavern again. In the distance, Neil could see the lights from the back rooms on. It seemed that the spell had also worked on the others. As they drew closer, a cheer went through the tavern. No doubt, they had seen Andrew and Neil approach. As they entered, Neil didn’t even have time to think. He was immediately swarmed by the others. A round of ‘thank yous’ and ‘congratulations’ went around the room, as drinks and food were offered. From the corner of his eye, Neil watched Andrew try and slink away to the back room. Clearly not wanting to participate in the festivities. </p><p>     “Andrew!” Neil called. “Where are you going?” </p><p>     Andrew paused. The room suddenly became really silent as all eyes turned to Andrew. From the group, Aaron took a step forward, looking at his brother. The two stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. </p><p>     “Andrew, I’m sorry. I know that this isn’t what you wanted. But I’m hoping that we can forget all this and move forward,” Aaron said. </p><p>     “How can you be so forgiving Aaron?” Andrew asked. </p><p>     “You’re family Andrew. That’s what they do,” Aaron replied. </p><p>     Aaron took a cautious step forward, his arms outstretched. He paused momentarily. Everyone could see Andrew shy away momentarily. His brother gave him a forgiving smile and pulled his brother in for a hug. They all saw Andrew take a sharp breath and tense. It took a minute for Andrew to realize that all had been forgiven and realize that this was something genuine. Tears filled his eyes as he returned the embrace. </p><p>     Wymack approached Neil with a kind smile. “Thank you for everything Neil. You did us a kind service,” he said. </p><p>     Neil nodded. “Of course. I’m glad that I was able to help you.” He gave a smile. </p><p>     “Yes, we really appreciate it...but now it’s time to wake up,” Wymack said. </p><p>     “What?” Neil asked, a look of confusion spread across his face. </p><p>     There was a whirl of movement. Everything around him became a chaos of colour and noise. Neil jolted awake, to find that he was in the Exy bus. The afternoon sun shining in through the window. One arm was resting gently on his stomach, while the other dangled over his forehead. In the distance he heard the radio crackle and Wymack give a curse about how the radio ‘never fucking worked.’ In front of him, Matt turned, resting his arms over the back of the chair, beside him sat Dani, her headphones cranked to the loudest. Matt chuckled. </p><p>     “Look who’s finally awake,” he commented. “It’s Sleeping fuckingBeauty.” </p><p>     “Ha, ha, very funny Matt,” Neil said, as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up. </p><p>     “I thought so,” Matt laughed. </p><p>     “How long was I asleep?” Neil asked. </p><p>     “Couple hours. Looked like you were having a pretty interesting dream,” Matt replied. </p><p>     “You could say that,” Neil said, with a smile. </p><p>     Matt returned the smile before turning back, wrapping his arm around Dani’s shoulders. Neil watched as Dani placed her head on Matt. Quickly, he glanced over at Andrew, who was sitting in his usual seat at the back of the bus with Kevin, Nicky and Aaron, listening to music. Sensing that he was being watched, Andrew looked up. His eyes meeting Neil’s. At the next pause, Neil got to his feet and made his way to the back of the bus and,without asking, he took a seat beside Andrew. Casually, Andrew rested his shoulder against Neil’s and placed one of his headphone into Neil’s ear and cranked up the volume. Neil smiled and thoughtfully looked out the window. This was no dream.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>